Dark Way
by Summer Mint
Summary: Kau sudah terlalu lama menyakitinya. Entah sejak kau datang ke pulaunya, ataupun kini, tertidur seranjang berdua dengannya. Setiap tetesan darah yang mengucur dari rakyatnya, seperti seberat dosa yang kau panggul. NethereNesia. A bit mature. ini ret-M?


Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

TikaElric7

Present

Dark Way

* * *

><p>Ada masalah bila retinamu tak dapat menangkat seberkas pun cahaya?<p>

Tentu ada.

Gelap.

Warna hitam kelam memenuhi syaraf penglihatanmu. Pupilmu sebisa mungkin mengerjab apapun yang menimbulkan berkas-berkas cahaya.

Gotcha.

Merah metalik membasahi lantai pijakan langkahmu sedikit menyadarkan lokasi dimana kau berada.

Diputar 2 kali sendi putar lehernya ke kanan serta ke kiri.

Yang bisa kau catat di otakmu hanya rembesan darah yang kental, dan juga...

...mayat yang tak bisa kau hitung jumlahnya dengan apapun. Kalkulator tercanggih pun—mungkin tak tahu hasilnya.

Aroma langu darah yang penuh dengan gizi besi, mengagetkan syaraf reflekmu. Sepatu pantofel itu mundur selangkah dari tempat ia bersua sebelumnya.

Uum? Rasa kau menginjak sesuatu tuan? Rambut _soft-curly_ bersama tetesan darah di ujung rambut berwarna gandum panen. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah ikatan pita terlepas dari rimbunan rambut tersebut.

"Mustahil..." Desisnya tak percaya. Mata olive green itu menyempitkan pupilnya.

Apa yang mustahil tuan?

Apa yang mustahil, bila mayat saudara kandungmu sendiri, ada di mimpimu...

...Tuan Netherland.

"Ti-tidak mungkin...I-ini...Dimana ini?" Jeritmu. Histeris. Melihat mayat saudara perempuan kesayanganmu, bukanlah hal yang mudah di terima.

Terpaksa, kau bawa langkahmu maju ke arah depan—menurutnya. Mencoba mencari muara dari jalan gelap ini.

Cairan merah ber-hemoglobin itu tetap membanjiri lanta pijakanmu. Mayat-mayat yang berparas familiar terus berjalan seperti album yang di balik hingga ke halaman terujung.

Hei, Antonio, kau tak salah pilih mana yang kau genggam hingga pecah, tomat atau jantungmu sendiri? Oh, dan catatan. Jangan lupa, lepaskan pelukanmu dari Lovino. Kau tak mau membuatnya mati kehabisan nafas, kan?

Denmark, kau idiot. Kau menyelamatkan Norway dari sabetan kapak, tapi membiarkan ia mati jua? Payah.

Alfred, sejak kapan kau bermuka kosong begitu, hah? Hei, mana kacamata kebanggaanmu, oh atau, jangan sampai kalimat-kalimat 'hero' itu terputus karena lidahmu putus.

"Antonio, Lovino, Denmark, Norway, Alfred, Arthur, Matthew, Ludwig, Feliciano, Francis, Gilbert, Roderich, Elizavetha, Ivan, Sadiq, Heracles, Kiku..." Cukup. Terlalu banyak waktu terbuang untuk menyebutkan semua mayat yang anda perhatikan. Kau rebah lutut itu, membiarkan celana yang tanpa sadar ia kenakan melakukan gejala kapilaritas, menyerap cairan yang terus mengalir di tubuh manusia—darah.

Kepalamu yang sedari tadi merunduk, di landa gelisah yang tak tertahankan, mengacu pada sebuah mayat lagi, yang tak kalah penuh dengan goresan cat merah.

"Tidak..."

Muka yang dipenuhi dengan percikan darah.

"Ini mustahil...!"

Jantung yang terlihat hampa. Yang tersisa hanya rembesan darahnya yang masih kental dan hangat.

"HENTIKAN SEMUA INII!"

Bola mata yang tertutup, tak bisa kau pandang warna irisnya. Warna yang tersisa hanya, lembaran hitam yang tumbuh halus dari batok kepalanya. Oh. Tak lupa sisa aliran darah, membuat rambut'nya' menjadi hitam kemerahan. Cantik, ya? Dia memang gadis yang cantik.

"INDONESIAA!"

* * *

><p>Ini bukan cara bangun tidur yang menyenangkan.<p>

Pupil berwarna hijau pekat itu terpaksa mengecil. Tetesan keringat membasahi kedua sisi pelipismu, mengalir ke sisi lehermu yang mulai lembab. Nafas yang dikejar oleh paru-parumu sendiri, memperlihatkan hembusan karbondioksida bercampur air berwarna putih keabuan.

Lagi, sebuah hembusan nafas yang berat keluar dari rongga mulut, mengakhiri semua kegelisahan mimpi buruk tadi. Mimpi yang terburuk. Jangan harap kau bisa melihatnya lagi.

Pupil yang tadinya menegang, kini mulai surut sinarnya. Katup kelopaknya menutup sebagian dengan keadaan nafas yang mulai di atur frekuensinya.

Harus ia akui.

Dibalik bunga tidurnya itu.

Adalah sebuah fakta.

Aib akan kekerasanmu saat menjadi penjelajah samudera. Mengelilingi lautan Atlantik, hingga bermuara di ujung Hindia. Kekejamanmu yang disebut-sebut menjadi seorang penjajah terbaik—sekaligus yang terkejam, tak bisa diragukan lagi.

Kau terlalu egois, saat itu.

Yang kau pikirkan adalah, hanyalah menjadi pemenang dari kedua sainganmu—Inggris maupun Spanyol. Mencari tanah jajahan, rempahan yang kaya, juga tambang emas yang dapat kau miliki sepenuhnya.

Hanya itu yang terpikirkan.

"Payah." Gumamnya singkat, mengaruk rambut pirang jabriknya yang layu.

Berkas-berkas cahaya matahari mulai mengusik gelapnya kamar tersebut. Menyinari tirai jendela yang berwarna putih kusam. Suara panggilan pagi mulai terdengar satu demi satu. Hembusan angin bercampur pasir debu yang sejuk menyibak gorden juga kelopak bunga kuning yang terletak tak jauh dari situ.

Ia tolehkan pandangannya dari jendela berbingkai putih itu, menuju seseorang yang masih terlelap nyaman di sampingmu. Menyampirkan tangan mungilnya ke pinggangmu, bagai mengisyaratkan 'jangan pergi'. Lembaran benang sutra terlepas berantakan, menyarungi bantal tidurnya. Sayang, jalinan senyum itu tak bisa kau nikmati sebagai pengganti kopi hari ini.

Senyum langkamu terkulum, melihat betapa manis—juga sucinya gadis tersebut. Ia begitu suci, seperti malaikat yang menolong menghapus seluruh kegelisahan akan dosamu sendiri. Ia belai sutra hitam miliknya, sedikit membuatnya terlepas dari benang-benang mimpi.

"Pagi, Nesia." Bisikmu lembut di daun telinganya yang kemerahan. Kesadarannya sama sekali belum datang. Yang bisa kau nikmati kini adalah,sekulum senyum hangat darinya juga pelukan tangannya yang kian erat.

Saat kau sibak beberapa helaian rambut yang menutupi lehernya, sebuah pandangannya yang membuatnya sedikit kaget. Beberapa titik merah pudar menghiasi setiap sisi lengkungan lehernya. Tak hanya satu, mungkin ada tiga, oh bukan, ada lima titik merah sama—tapi tak serupa mewarnai lehernya yang terlihat lembut tersebut.

Ia lihat pula, segores luka sobek di sisi kanan bibirnya. Memang tak mengeluarkan darah dari pembuluh vena, tapi bekas kemerahan juga benang-benang fibrin yang mengering lembab, terlihat kontras di ujung bibirnya yang berwarna putih pucat.

Lagi-lagi.

Kau membuatnya terluka—walau dalam skala yang kecil

Yang tersisa saat malam itu hanya kesenangan serta hasrat bagai gunungan api. Kau tanggalkan akal sehat serta logika—juga artikel pakaianmu, hingga kau bisu akan suara jeritan tertahannya juga desahan kesakitan yang terlantun dari bibirnya. Tak bisa ia bedakan, dimana saat ia merasakan kesakitan ataupun kenikmatan—ataupun keduanya. Kau terlalu bisu dan buta pada malam kemarin.

Tak beda jauh disaat-saat penjajahanmu mulai meraja rela.

Mau mengambil seluruh hasil bumi miliknya.

Dengan licik.

Perlahan-lahan.

Kau pakai topeng senyum terbaikmu, agar gadis kepulauan rempah ini tak banyak menduga hal yang dilakukan oleh _motherland_-nya sendiri.

Sehebat-sehebatnya ia menyembunyikan wajah iblisnya, pada akhirnya sang korban memberontak akan kemerdekaan.

Sekali lagi, kau pejam bola mata berwarna klorofil itu. Hal itu sudah terlanjur lampau, sudah lewat li tahun dari setengah abad. Dan hari ini pula, ulang tahun adik kesayangan sang gadis jajahan. Jakarta. Dia sudah begitu besar sejak terakhir ini menginjakan kaki di pelabuhan Sunda Kelapa. Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu dahulu begitu cengeng dan manja pada kakak-kakaknya. Kini, walau sifat dewasanya sama sekali belum tumbuh, ia sudah menjadi kota metropilitan raksasa.

Mata hitam sutra itu masih terpejam, walaupun berkali-kali kau sampirkan tanganmu ke kepalanya. Kau merasa begitu berdosa melihat bercak merah menyebar di setiap senti leher juga ujung bibir merah jambunya. Jelas, sebuah bukti, bahwa sinar matanya mengatakan 'maaf aku sudah menyakitimu begitu dalam'

Inisiatif, kau bawa kepalamu mendekati bibir miliknya. Menaikan sedikit garis dagunya, membuat batas akan bibirmu dan bibirnya hanya tak kurang 5 senti. Mengeluarkan lidah yang sedikit basah dari rongga mulutmu, dan dengan lembut menyapu goresan merah muda di ujung bibirnya. Samar terasa getir bercampur manisnya luka tersebut. Luka tersebut masih terasa hangat juga lembut akan daging epidermis.

Menjilati luka itu seperti sebuah candu. Melebihi dirimu yang kecanduan nikotin maupun ganja. Bosan menjilati luka yang masih basah itu, kau sekap bibir mungil itu dengan bibirmu sendiri. Merasakan kembali betapa nikmatnya mencium bibir itu. Sekaligus memutar beberapa kejadian yang terjadi tadi malam.

"Nggg..." Sebuah erangan tertahan dari sang pemilik bibir. Ia sudah terbangun. Akhirnya, bola mata itu bisa kau nikmati pagi ini. Warna hitam onix yang tengah mengerjab-ngerjab kesadarannya. Berlanjut dengan sapuan warna merah sakura yang begitu dominan dengan kulit berwarna putih langsat itu.

"Pagi, Net." Ah, senyum. Senyum itulah yang menjadi pemicu kambuhnya penyakit lolicon akutnya. Senyum malaikat miliknya adalah rahmat terbesar dari Tuhan untuk gadis tersebut—selain kepulauan yang begitu kaya.

"Uuummm...kau mau sarapan hari ini? Aku akan membuatkan bubur ayam untukmu!" Lanjutnya malu-malu. Mulai keluar dari dari selimut tebal yang menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua. Sesaat, saat gadis Asia itu mengambil kemeja putih miliknya, kedua batang lengan raksasamu memeluknya dari belakang. Melingkarnya pada pinggang serta dadanya begitu erat. Kau tak mau gadis itu pergi dari sini.

"Ne-nethere?" Tanyanya gelagapan malu. Kau hirup dalam-dalam aroma manisnya melati dari lengkungan lehernya. Aroma yang menghanyutkanmu ke sebuah nostalgia panjang.

"Nes..."

"Iya?"

"Apa kau merasa sakit tadi malam?"

"Bi-bicara apa kau! Pagi-pagi sudah ngomo—" Jawabnya gelagapan. Tentu saja.

"Jawab aku!" Kau potong perkataan barusan dengan dua kata nada tegas.

Sapuan warna merah ceri itu kian memerah. Ia terlalu bingung harus mencari jawaban yang pantas untuk menutup spasi dari pertanyaan itu.

"I-iya" Proklamir Nesia. Sedikit gelagapan.

Sendu. Mata itu kembali menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan akan dosa yang berat. Kau merasa begitu berdosa. Menyakitinya—juga teman-temanmu yang lain hanya untuk kepuasan semata miliknya. Begitu sakit rasanya.

Dimana?

Tepat di tengah-tengah dadamu.

"Maaf." Ujarmu singkat. Semakin menenggelamkan kepalamu ke landaian bahu miliknya.

"Ini bukan salahmu." Ujar sang gadis tanpa penekanan.

Kau eratkan pelukan itu. Merasakan betapa hangat serta lembut kulit miliknya. Tubuhnya yang sengaja kau hancurkan secara perlahan dan menyakitkan. Reflek, setetes air bening meleleh lambandi pangkal matamu.

"Jangan biarkan aku sendiri dengan dosaku, Nesia." Ujarmu menyakitkan dengan getir.

"Aku akan menemanimu." Bisiknya lembut, sembari mengulum senyum. Lanjutnya "Kau tak perlu takut akan dosamu padaku. Aku dan rakyatku sudah terlalu lampau memaafkanmu."

Proklamasi yang membuatmu menambah frekuensi air mata yang mengucur di pipi kananmu. Ia terlalu baik untukmu. Kau seperti pendosa yang hidup segan, tapi mati tak mau. Kau putar dagu milik sang proklamator menuju ujung bibir milikmu, menyisakan beberapa senti untuk jarak antar keduanya. Tak perlu waktu lama, keduanya saling berbagi kehangatan—serta kebahagian dengan menempelkan kedua bibir itu bersama. Keduanya sesama mengisyaratkan 'jangan pergi' atau 'jangan lepaskan pelukanmu'.

5 detik waktu berselang, keduanya melepaskan kedua pasang bibir tersebut tanpa lupa kehabisan nafas cadangan. Merah serta merah muda mendominasi kedua pipi pasangan manis ini.

"Biarkan aku di sisimu, Nesia. Walau aku harus kembali jatuh ke jalan kegelapan. Jadilah satu-satunya malaikat yang membawaku kembali ke jalan Tuhan." Bisikmu sembari mengecup daun telinga 'malaikat'nya

"Dasar gombal!" Jawab sang Nesia dengan nada 'tsun-tsun'-nya yang khas.

Aaah, biarkan mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Bukanlah hal yang salah bila seorang tawanan menaruh hatinya pada seorang polisi?

Fin.

* * *

><p>NowPlaying: When First Love End – Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len<p>

A/N: Gaje abis deh. Sumpah =_= ini hasil ngorek-ngorek fandom DRRR!di zer *chan. Menemukan segudang Shizaya yang o-mai-god-mantep-mantep-semua XDD klo ada fans Shizaya, pasti tw gambar mana yg aye jadikan inspirasi fict alay ini o3o)/

Btw, saya boleh tanya. INI MASUK RATE-M ATO RATE-T! –caps jebol- saya binun nihh ;A;)b bisa kalian bantu aye? щ(ﾟДﾟщ)

Btw, OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU JAKARTAA! XDD OC dan tempat lahir dan tumbuh saya, smoga anda tambah sukses dan tegakan moral budimu x'Da

Ayo ayo, silahkan komen, ripiuw, keripik—keritik pedes maupun manis atau asem#plak! ( ~oAo)~ ~(ovo ~ ) saya terimaa!

Salam,

TikaElric7 ouo)7


End file.
